Hard To Get
by Kyoru-Sonamy Fan
Summary: While shopping Amy meets a stranger who tells her about hard to get. This person is not all she seems. Amy then tries Hard to get on Sonic, will it work or fail? SonAmy Now Complete! Sequel in process
1. Chapter 1

"Hard To Get"

Hey there, this is ma first fanfic so I hope you all like it! Go easy on me lol.

Disclamer: I dont own Sonic or any other Sega related characters, but I do own Kairi.

Amy's House

It was a rainy afternoon and Amy was extremely bored. Just a few minutes ago Cream dropped by but she couldn't stay because her mother wanted her back in time for dinner. Amy was watching children play in the rain outside her window until her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello". "Hey Amy" said the voice on the other line. "It's Rouge". "Oh hey Rouge, what's up?" spoke Amy. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party I'm having tonight, I've ordered a DJ and everything" stated Rouge. "So are you coming?". "Um, I don't know.. I was going to spend a nice relaxing night here by myself.." said Amy. "Sonic's going to be there" said Rouge. Amy's ears perked up. "I'M SO THERE, what time Rouge, what time!" shouted Amy. "Whoa, ok ok it's starts at 7 sharp ok?" said Rouge. "Seeya there". Amy hung up the phone and went to go have a shower.

Amy's Bedroom

"Hmmm..." pondered Amy. "What should I wear, my best outfit is my pink alterneck dress...but I wear that everywhere". "Maybe I should have a quick shop for a dress before I get to the party" Amy thought. She got her purse and rushed out the door.

Shops

Amy went into a party wear shop called "Diva" and had a browse in there. "Oh man...some of this stuff is just too skanky" thought Amy. "I wonder what Sonic would like to see me wearing". She looked around but she couldn't find anything, so she was going to look somewhere else. She had her head down and wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into someone and fell flat on her back. "Ow" said Amy, "that hurt". "Are you alright?" asked a voice that was very soothing and calm. "Uh yeah I'm alright" said Amy. She looked up and saw a teenage girl with really long black hair and purplish eyes. "What's your name?" asked Amy. "Kairi" stated Kairi. "Hi, I'm Amy" said Amy in a cheerful voice. "Nice to meet you Amy" said Kairi.

Amy told Kairi about how she was looking for a dress for Rouge's party but she hadn't had any success. "Hmmm..." pondered Kairi. " I think I know where you can get a nice dress that'll suit you, follow me". Amy followed Kairi around to this shop named "Millenium Girl". Kairi went straight to the party section and brought out this flowing pink dress with no sleeves, a slit up the right leg and a sequin patter in the middle. "Omg" gasped Amy, she loved it to pieces and was thinking that Sonic would love it too. "Thank you so much Kairi" said Amy. "You're welcome Amy" said Kairi. "Well you have fun at this party of yours and i hope you win the heart of this Sonic you were talking about" said Kairi. "Fat chance" sighed Amy.

"What do you mean fat chance" said Kairi curiously. "Everytime I do something nice to him, he doesn't care. He always runs away from me and never really talks to me" said Amy sadly. "Have you played "hard to get" yet Amy?" said Kairi. "Uh, no, is it a game or something?"said Amy quizzically. "Well, if you want to get this Sonic to like you, you're going to have to pretend to not like him. "But, how would that help Sonic like me?"questioned Amy. "If you pretend to not be interested in him, then he'll start to recognise you more. It'd be even better if you could find someone and pretend to go out with them, this would make Sonic jealous" said Kairi in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Does it really work?" said Amy eagerly. "Yeah, but you got to have commitment to it Amy ok, you can't just give up on it, you got to stay to it to make it work ok?" said Kairi. "I can do it, I'm sure I can" said Amy very determined. "Good" said Kairi. "Now go and get to your party, and have fun" smiled Kairi. "Ok, and thank you for everyone, I won't forget you" said Amy, and with that she was off.

"I'm sure you won't forget me Amy" smirked Kairi evilly, "I'm sure of it".

Amy's Bedroom

"Kairi is such a lovely person" thought Amy. "She helped me alot" said Amy. "But there's one thing that was weird about her" thought Amy. "When I went close to her, this really weird dark aura would surround me, I don't know if it's just me but it gave me the shivers" thought Amy out loud. "Oh well" sighed Amy, "Maybe it was just me". "Now it's time to get into this lovely dress" smiled Amy.

Amy came out and she was stunning in her pink dress. She had put a pink headband in with a jewel on the front and shoes that wrapped around her legs till it got to her knees. Amy applied make-up which was very rare for her and grabbed her handbag and went out the door to attend Rouge's party.

Footpath

Amy was thinking about how Sonic would react when he saw her in this dress. Then as she was fantisising about Sonic asking her to dance with him, the thought popped into her mind. "Oh I almost forgot about that hard to get thing!" thought Amy. "Man...this is going to be harder then I thought". She was nearly at Rouge's place when she saw Sonic up ahead. Amy's jaw dropped. He looked really sophisticated and very very cute. Amy sighed. "Much harder then I expected" said Amy in a sad tone. But then she remembered Kairi's words. _"You have to stay commited Amy, you can't give up, you've got to make this work out". _"I can do this, I can do this" Amy repeated under her breath. She got to Rouge's doorstep and took a deep breath. "Here I go" said Amy. She opened the door and went in.

Park Across From Rouge's Place

"Don't worry Amy, you'll win Sonic, once and for all" said Kairi. "That's what I was made to do, and if it involves hurting someone who gets in the way, I'm prepared to do that" stated Kairi in a sly tone. Kairi looked at Rouge's place and then turned and spread her built-in wings and soared threw the sky to her base.

Well that was chapter one..I hoped you enjoyed it:) Please Review I would really appreciate...I have to get some reviews to make chapter two so please review..I really wanna write more lol!


	2. Plan put to action

"Hard To Get"

Part Two

Well thanx for your reviews guys! I really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. but I own Kairi.

Now on with the story.

Rouge's House

Amy walked into Rouge's house and looked around. The DJ was playing rap music so loud that it felt like her ears were going to shoot off. There was a disco ball attatched to the roof and spinning really fast making Amy a bit dizzy. People were dancing, chatting, playing on her Dance Revolution Machine (yes Rouge has one of these), and drinking mostly alcohol. She looked around trying to find Sonic but couldn't see him anywhere. Instead she found Cream sitting on the couch with Cheese.

"Hi Cream" said Amy.

"Hello Amy" replied Cream cheerfully.

"Say Cream...have you seen Sonic" questioned Amy.

"Hmmm" pondered Cream. "I think Mr.Sonic is outside talking with Tails and Mr.Knuckles" stated Cream.

"Phew" Amy sighed. "That's good, Cream do yo know where Shadow is?" questioned Amy.

Creams' eyes widened in shock. "Why do you want to know where Mr.Shadow is Amy?" asked Cream curiously.

"Um...I just wanted to ask him something about um...uh, Space Colony Ark..yeah that's it!" replied Amy.

"Oh, ok, well I hope he answers whatever question you have for him" said Cream.

"Thanks Cream" said Amy breathing a sigh of relief that Cream fell for it.

"Bye" said Amy and Cream and Amy then ventured off to find Shadow.

Amy didn't know where to start looking. He could be anywhere and he didn't really like to be near crowds so in the middle of the dancefloor was out of the question. She was just about to look for him in the kitchen when she spied a black hedgehog over in the corner.

"SHADOW!" yelled Amy, making Shadow jump. "I was looking everywhere for you" said Amy.

"And why exactly are you looking for me?" asked Shadow emotionless.

"Um...I was wondering if you could help me with something...if you could help me I'll be prepared to do anything for you" said Amy.

"Help you with something?" replied Shadow. "And what's this thing you want me to help you with hmmm?"asked Shadow curiously.

"Uh...well.." said Amy hesintantly.

"Amy just tell me 'cause I'm getting impatient" said Shadow irritated. "Just tell me flat out".

"Ok" said Amy taking a deep breath. " Here goes". "Well I met this girl named Kairi and she helped me wiht my outfit, oh and speaking of which don't I look just stunning. Anyway, and she told me about this thing called 'hard to get' and she said it gets the person you want to be with jealous so they will recognise you more and want to be with you. So my plan is if you pretend to be my boyfriend, Sonic will get jealous of you and me and regret ever neglecting me and go out with me!" said Amy quite proudly.

Shadow just stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes starting to get watery from not blinking. Amy just looked at him wiht hopeful eyes and finally broke the silence.

"So...what do you think?" said Amy in a curious tone.

Shadow snapped back to reality and was ready to answer her question.

"Amy, this has to be one of the most craziest things that have ever entered your head. And me...YOUR boyfriend...I-"

"Only pretend" said Amy reinforcefully. "And I'll do whatever you want, promise" said Amy sternly.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" asked Shadow.

"Anything you want" answered Amy.

"Anything huh" said Shadow. "Well I guess" he answered.

Amy's eyes glittered and hugged Shadow so hard his eyes watered. "Thank you so much Shadow!" Amy screamed excitedly.

"Here's what I want you to do for me" stated Shadow. "I want you to, clean my house when I need it to be cleaned, get me a chaos emerald, cook dinner for me when I'm too lazy to, and lastly find more information about this 'Kairi' girl you told me about" stated Shadow.

Amy just looked at him and said "Shadow can we just cut back on one thing, please?" asked Amy.

"You said anything and that's what I want, take it or leave it" replied Shadow.

Amy sighed, "Ok".

Amy was just telling Shadow of how he has to act around her and stuff and until out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blue hedgehog coming her way.

"Oh no!" gasped Amy. "It's Sonic, he's coming!" panicked Amy. "Quick Shadow, hug me!".

"What, can't I just put my arm around you instead?" asked Shadow.

"Whatever!" yelled Amy. "Hurry up and do it!" yelled Amy.

Shadow quickly put his arm around Amy's waist and pretended to be in deep conversation with her. Amy saw Sonic approaching near them, Amy then closed her eyes and waited eagarly for his reaction. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds so she opened her eyes and looked at Sonic through the corner of her eye. She was so surprised to see his reaction that she nearly turned around and questioned him on it. He had this dumbfounded look upon his face and his jaw was wide open and he was just staring at the two of them.

The he closed his mouth and glared at Shadow, not Amy but Shadow. Then he started to walk over to them wiht an look-to-kill face on.

Well there you go peeps. Sorry about the cliffy lol you'll just have to review i guess lolz. I really like getting reviews so plz review and the more reviews i get the quicker ill update. bye for now :)


	3. Confrontation

"Hard To Get"

Part 3

Thanx for all the people who have reviewed so far...lub ya's mwah!

I shall give you all imaginary cookies hands people who reviewd a cookie. There, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Kairi.

Rouge's Party

Amy was trembling. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away but her feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. She wanted to turn around and say sorry to Sonic, but she was frozen in place. Sonic was coming towards them, and she was totally motionless. She just prayed and hoped for the best.

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. She blinked twice and turned around, and nearly jumped out of her skin. Sonic was standing right behind her with a face that could kill. Amy just looked at Sonic with wide eyes and didn't say a word. Sonic was the first to speak.

"Uh, Amy, Shadow what are you guys doing?" questioned Sonic through gritted teeth. Amy looked up at Shadow, hoping for Shadow to say something, but nothing came out, so she mustered up the courage to speak first.

"Um, Hi Sonic" said Amy shakily.

"Amy is something wrong?" asked Sonic. "You and Shadow seem a bit...close tonight...?" stated Sonic with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, well, uh you, see, um.."said Amy nervously, but was cut off by Shadow.

"Well, we were just getting to know each other better, you know, like couples do" stated Shadow.

Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor. Sonic's drooped the most. Eyes were wide open and were not blinking. Everyone who just heard what Shadow said just stared, un-knowing what to say or do.

"Amy was just telling me that she is over you finally, because she is tired waiting around for you to accept her" stated Shadow cooly.

"Oh really" said Sonic in a furious tone.

"Yes, really" said Shadow knowingly. "We are now an official couple and would like to have our alone time so if you could excuse us" said Shadow.

Everyone stared. Everyone didn't move a muscle. Then all of the sudden, Knuckles started laughing.

Knuckles started laughing hesterically. He couldn't control himself. After a few minutes he stopped. His eyes were watering. He was clutching his gut because he had laughed so much. He then turned his attention on Amy and Shadow.

"You guys aren't for REAL are you?" said Knuckles with a little bit of a chuckle in his words.

Amy and Shadow just stared at him. "Yes we are for real Knuckles" stated Shadow. "Aren't we Amy?" questioned Shadow.

Amy awoke from her trance and looked at Shadow. "Oh, uh yes, yes we are for real" said Amy faintly.

Knuckles started rolling on the floor in laughter. Sonic went up to the pair of hedgehogs and stated a question.

"Prove it" said Sonic proudly.

"What do you mean prove it you stupid hedeghog" said Shadow nastily.

"What I mean faker, is do something couples would normally do, like kiss or something" stated Sonic.

"But I already had my arm around her, and we were in deep conversation, isn't that enough?" questioned Shadow.

"So you guys aren't really a couple then" stated Tails.

"We are though!" shouted Amy. "Um, we can hug real tight?" said Amy.

"Nope, kiss or we don't believe that you two are a couple" stated Sonic.

"Oh geez" thought Amy, "I don't want to kiss Shadow, and I'm sure he doesn't want to kiss me" pondered Amy.

Just as Amy was about to open her mouth and argue Sonic, Knuckles and Tails started chanting

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" said the eager trio.

Just about they were about to give in, someone tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy turned around and was so surprised to see Kairi standing right behind her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Amy, everything alright?" questioned Kairi.

"K-Kairi!" shouted Amy in surprise. "Where did you come from!".

"The front door of course" stated Kairi calmy.

Everyone just stared at her with strange expressions on their faces. Kairi then grabbed Amy's hand and stated that she needed to tell Amy something. She took Amy outside on the verandah and started to question her.

"Amy, what are you doing with Shadow?" questioned Kairi. "I thought you liked Sonic?" asked Kairi.

"Yes I do, but remember, you told me to play hard to get!" smiled Amy.

"Oh right, I guess I did huh?" said Kairi staring off into space.

"So, do Tails and Knuckles know that you're playing 'hard to get'?" questioned Kairi.

"No, I- wait a minute. I never told you their names. How do you know their names?" asked Amy very curiously.

"I just knew" stated Kairi. "But anyway, I got you a photo of Shadow so whenever Sonic comes to your house, he'll see it" said Kairi.

"How did you get a picture of Shadow?" asked Amy. "And how did you even know his name?" said Amy slightly raising her voice.

"I just knew" stated Kairi. "And now you have to organise a date with him" said Kairi.

"Ok" said Amy. "I'll be there" sighed Amy.

"Amy you have to come to my house right now" said Kairi using a forced tone in her voice.

"But I need to stay here at the party and make Sonic jealous" stated Amy. "I'm sorry we'll have to make it some other time".

Amy started to walk back inside when a black strand of hair came infront of eyes and knocked her to the ground. Amy was dazed from the fall and saw Kairi standing over her and her hair looked...alive. Kairi then raised her foot, then it all went pitch black.

Well that was chapter three..hope you enjoyed it. and I really wanna know wat u thought of it so plz review... i really love getting reviews, so i can get more motivated to write a chapter 4 :) ok bye byez


	4. A Beach Date and a Fight

"Hard to Get"

Part 4

Well, this is chapter 4 everyone, sorry about the long wait, I had to get ready to start school, which by the way I started today (grade 9), it was good i guess, anyway, thanx for people who reviewed this story appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends, but I do own Kairi.

Unknown Room

Amy woke up and felt a pain in her stomach. She tried to get up but her head felt heavy, so she lied back down. After a few minutes of getting back to her senses, she sat up slowly and looked around. She was in a dark room. She couldn't see a thing, so she got up, found the lightswitch a flicked it on. She looked at the surroundings. It was a room painted black. On the walls it had drawings of what looked like machines, devices and...hedgehogs?

Amy went over to the hedgehog picture, and studied it closely. It was a drawing of what looked like Shadow and Sonic fused together. She studied it for a while until she heard a bang. She creaked open the door and looked outside. There was a hallway with some lamps on the wall sending a dim glow across the hall. Amy went out to investigate. She was scared, but she wanted to get out of this place, so her determination got the best of her.

"Hello" echoed Amy, "Is anybody there?".

Nobody answered. Silence. Amy tried twice again but no avail.

"What is this place?" questioned Amy to herself.

She was wandering down the hallway when a light in a certain room caught her eye. Amy looked through the crack of the door and looked inside. She couldn't see anything except a glowing orb in the middle of the room. She opened in the door and went inside. She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard the light speak.

"I must be imagining things" said Amy.

"I wonder what it is, this light has the same aura as...". Amy paused when she remembered what happened at the party with Kairi. She remembered Kairi knocking her out. Amy didn't know what to think. She felt angry, scared, curious and mostly freaked out of this orb thing. She reached out for it and was just about to touch it when this big beam of light came out of the orb. Amy fell back and watched in awe. It lit up the whole room. Then when she realised what was on the wall of this room, she froze in shock.

On the walls were profiles of every one of her friends. Going through to Sonic to Rouge. Amy was so confused. She studied each one of the profiles and every single bit of informatrion was true. Amy was getting freaked out and stumbled back.

"How can someone know this much about each and every one of them?" questioned Amy in a whispy voice.

"You're finally awake" said a blank voice behind her.

Amy froze and started trembling. She turned around slowly and looked at who spoke those words. It was Kairi! Kairi didn't look happy, and she was looking at Amy like she did something wrong.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" stated Kairi in a monotone voice. "So I was-".

"What do you think you're playing at Kairi!" shouted Amy. "You knocked me out at the party!" yelled Amy "Don't think I'm stupid Kairi!" shouted Amy.

Kairi just looked at her with a blank expression. "Yes, I did do those things, alright?" said Kairi blankly. "Happy now?" questioned Kairi.

"NO!" shouted Amy at the top of her lungs. "What is this place Kairi, is it your place, how do you know all these things about my friends, and last of all, WHO ARE YOU!" screamed Amy so loud that the walls shook.

"This is my place, I like black" stated Kairi. "And...I'm Kairi?" said Kairi questionally.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Amy. "Forget it!".

"Fine" said Kairi.

"How do I get out of here?" said Amy angrily.

"You can't leave yet"stated Kairi. "We have to go through your date with Shadow".

"Fine but no knocking out this time ok!" yelled Amy.

"Ok" said Kairi blankly.

At the Park

"Ok Amy this is what you do" said Kairi. "I've organised you to meet Shadow at Emerald Beach at exactly 11:00am.".

"Ok, but what about Sonic" said Amy crossing her arms.

"Don't fret" said Kairi. "I told him that Eggman is meeting him at the beach at 11:00am" stated Kairi proudly.

"Oh ok" said Amy. "Well should I go over there now?" said Amy questionally.

"Yes, and be quick, it's 5 to 11" said Kairi.

"Ok, seeya" yelled Amy as she walked off.

"What an idiot" said Kairi blankly. She then walked off into the distance.

At the Beach

Amy set up a beach towel and applied suncream. She just finished applying it when she saw Shadow coming fast on his hover boot things.

"SHADOW!" yelled Amy. "OVER HERE!".

Shadow spotted Amy and sped over to her. He stopped in front of her and said 'sorry he was late'. Amy forgave him and they set off to their beach spot. They were just talking when Amy saw a blue blur speeding up the beach. Amy gasped and grabbed Shadow around the neck so he choked.

"Ok Shadow" stated Amy. "Try to look interested in me".

Sonic stopped and looked around to see if he could see Eggman. But instead saw a sight which he dreaded. Amy and Shadow. Sitting together at the beach. Sonic's heart skipped a beat when he saw Amy in her bikini's. He was dreaming for a few seconds but then snapped back. He was in a lot of fury right now, so he sped over to where they were sitting. Amy got the surprise of her life when she saw Sonic standing above them.

"Can I help you?" asked Shadow in a cheeky tone.

"Shut up you moron" snapped Sonic. "Are you guys on a date or something?" said Sonic through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh" stated Shadow. "Problem?".

Sonic's eye twitched as he saw Shadow's hand slide over onto Amy's. When he thought he couldn't get any angrier, this happened.

"What, is the almighty blue super hedgehog...jealous?" smirked Shadow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sonic. "I hate you!".

Sonic threw a punch at Shadow's head which was in direct contact with his mouth. Shadow flew back and got up without turning around. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he turned around and slammed his fist into Sonic's stomach. Sonic gasped and flew back into the waves rolling onto the beach. He got up and shouted at Shadow;

"Give Amy up you jerk! You don't even like her you user!" shouted Sonic.

"NO!" yelled Shadow. "You rejected her and I took her in, if anyone's a jerk it's you" stated Shadow angrily.

"Why you...!" shouted Sonic. He jumped in the air and kicked Shadow, which winded him..badly. Shadow was on the ground gasping for air. He caught his breath and flew back at Sonic kicking him across the shin. Sonic's knees crippled as he screamed in pain. About a few minutes later, they were still fighting but with more force. They kept shouting insults across to each other while the fight was going on like, "Give her back you creep!",

"Shut up and accept the fact she likes me better", and so on so on. Amy was just watching with her mouth wide open when it finally clicked.

_They were fighting over her, Amy Rose, fangirl of Sonic the Hedgehog. She couldn't believe it, but it was really happening._

Then she yelled out "STOP!".

"Just listen to me, I've got something to tell you both" stated Amy sternly.

Well that was chapter 4 everyone. Now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I didn't get as much as I hoped for chapter 3, so I thought this one would. So I would really appreciate it. Thanx everyone for reading...mwah mwah!


	5. Tears and a Capture

Hard To Get

Part 5

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, i really appreciate it Now i'll stop blabbing on and get on with it ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends, but I do own Kairi.

**At The Beach**

Amy was standing very firm in the hot sand, ready to say something that she didn't really want to let out. All her life she had wanted Sonic to herself...for him to love her just as she had loved him, it was her only dream, but now she had to let something off her chest.

"Sonic, why?" quetsioned Amy in a sad tone. "Why is it you're always so...".

Sonic just stared blankly at the struggling girl and waited for her to get her bearings.

"Why now, do you start paying attention to me...when you've never paid attention before?" weeped Amy.

"What do you mean Amy?" said Sonic in a curious tone.

Amy's feelings that were bottled up inside for so long...for so so very long...came out.

"DON'T ACT DUMB SONIC!" yelled Amy. "I HATE WHEN YOU DO THIS, ALWAYS THE INNOCENT GUY AREN'T YOU!".

"A-Amy, I don't think-"

"Shut up!" screamed Amy. "Why, since I've been going out with Shadow, you've been paying more attention to me!".

Then, the tears started flowing. Amy was like a tap that had a leak in it, a very big leak at that.

"W-why...c-can't you just a-accept t-that I-I care about y-you m-more then a-anyone else in this w-whole entire w-world.." sobbed Amy.

"You n-never paid attention t-to me before this r-relationship w-ith S-shadow...y-you j-ust don't g-get it d-do y-you?".

"Amy..." said Sonic trailing off. "I didn't know that you thought all this about me" said Sonic.

"Of c-course you wouldn't y-you g-godforesaken j-j-jerk" spluttered Amy. "_I don't w-want anything t-to d-do wiht y-y-you.._" sobbed Amy quietly.

"Amy...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that" said Sonic politely.

"You never care about anyone other then yourself, except when you have to" said Amy.

"Amy, why are you saying such cruel things to Mr.Sonic hmmm? said a creepy voice.

Amy didn't even have to take three guesses to who that would be. She turned around and said it's none of your business.

"I think it is dear Amy" stated Kairi staring into space.

"Whatever" stated Amy. "I'm going home, I hate it here" said Amy rudely.

Amy quickly gathered her gear and went home crying very heavily. She wasn't watching where she was going and she nearly knocked down an old lady. She was just to upset to care right now. Meanwhile at the beach...

"Sonic are you always like that to her?" questioned Kairi.

Sonic didn't do anything but just stare. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe Amy thought about him like that. He didn't know he hurt her like that.

"Sonic" stated Shadow in a creepy tone. "Go to Amy's house now". "And hurry up about it".

"Huh?" questioned Sonic drearily. "Go to Amy's house, what's with the tone jerk".

"I'm telling you to go save Amy before it's too late, now get going and save her" exclaimed Shadow.

"Save Amy?" Sonic said. "Amy wouldn't want to see me one little bit, you should know since you're her boyfriend" said Sonic in an angry tone.

"Forget about that for now!" yelled Shadow. "Get to her house right now or she's going to be seriously hurt" said Shadow seriously.

"Hurt" questioned Sonic. "By who exactly?".

"_Kairi_" whispered Shadow. "I'm going to try find that monster and kill her, you go and get Amy out of her house and get her to safety..and hurry" said Shadow.

Sonic just stared in disbelief. Was Shadow telling the truth, he didn't even notice Kairi go from the beach. Something strange about her was this weird aura, but he should just go with it.

Sonic nodded at Shadow and went off at supersonic speed to Amy's house, while Shadow sped of in the other direction.

**Amy's House**

Sonic arrived at the front door and knocked rather savagely. He heard footsteps coming to the door. Then the door opened. Amy's face was red and her face was wet with both sweat and tears. When she saw Sonic, her eyes grew wide and she then slammed the door on his face. Sonic started banging on the door saying "sorry" and "please forgive me". If Shadow was right about this Kairi girl, Amy would be seriously hurt if he can't get in there. So he had a bright idea.

Sonic sped up onto the roof and found the chimney. he sucked in his belly and slid down the chimney. He then rolled out at the bottom and onto a soft red rug. He snapped back into action got up and looked around. It was Amy's living room. And Amy was in the middle of it. He then shook in fear as she brought out her Poki Poki mallet and swiped it at his head.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclaimed Amy, taking another swipe at him. Sonic quickly dodged it and grabbed Amy by the hand and pulled her close to him.

"Amy, listen to me" stated Sonic. "You have to come with me to my house, you're not safe here".

"YOU WISH!" yelled Amy slapping Sonic in the face. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you're lucky you're still alive!".

Sonic just looked her in the face with worried eyes and told her about what Shadow had said and he had to protect her.

Amy looked very bored and uninterested in hearing what Sonic had to say. Then Amy pushed Sonic away from her and walked off to open the front door for him to get out.

Just as she was walking, a bright light came in through the window and blinded both her and Sonic. Amy screamed. Sonic rushed over to her and clasped his hand over her mouth to make her stop screaming. He knew Kairi was outside.

Amy was struggling in Sonic's arms until her window smashed into millions of pieces. Kairi then landed on the floor got up and started advancing on them. Sonic stood in front of Amy and put his arms out.

"Don't you dare do anything to Amy!" yelled Sonic. "Or I swear I will hurt you much worse".

Kairi just laughed and smirked at the defenceless couple on the floor.

"Since you didn't cooperate with my plan Amy" stated Kairi. "Punishment will apply".

"Don't take another step or so help me-" Sonic was then cut off by Amy.

"Please don't hurt him!" exclaimed Amy. "I-I don't know what I would do without...".

"Whatever" stated Kairi carelessly. "Oh Sonic, I thought you didn't care about her, or have the tables turned blue mousey?" said Kairi mischieviously.

Sonic didn't do anything but a death stare and was about to strike when he heard Amy scream out his name.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy who was being kidnapped by these robots that looked pretty ship-shape.

"NO, AMY!" yelled Sonic

Sonic was about to speed over to her when this black hair wrapped around him...tight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAP!" yelled Sonic. "I'M SORRY AMY...I'm so so sorry..." said Sonic starting to cry.

"I will always love you Sonic!" yelled Amy in the distance..."_Always..._"

The black hair loosened and came to Kairi's side. Sonic got up and was about to run after Amy, when Kairi grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Goodnight Mr.Hedgehog" stated Kairi in a monotone. She then drew back her fist and knocked him out.

Well, that was a really long chapter, my hands hurt lol. I hope you all review for me...PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! oh I'd just like to say thank you to all of the reviewers who have reviewed so far...**artsyangel, darkrose76, Megame91, metyna20, amyfangirl, Tsuki Nezumi, Lovely Pink Rose, Freedom Fighter Micki, Chomp the Dog, playstation14, Diamond-Hedgehog, Shadow-Stalkr, Cindamcjinga, Zerberus Alpha and cutsipie.**

Thanx to all you guys! really appreciate it! lol...well l8taz peeps.


	6. Venture Into Space

"Hard to Get"

Part 6

Well here is the long awaited chapter 6!(I think) and thanx so much for the people who reviewed the last chapter...it made me so happy stares into space anyway getting on with the story lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends in any way, but I do own Kairi.

**Amy's House:**

Sonic awoke, and tried to sit up. As he did his nose started to throb and bleed. He tried to hold it but he was too dizzy. He was a bit dazed from the happenings that happened earlier. He remebered Kairi breaking through the window and trying to get Amy for some reason then Kairi punched him in the face after he was about to go after those robots that kidnapped Amy. He froze. "_Amy, got...taken..."_ he thought to himself. The thought just clicked in his mind. He rushed to stand up but felt a bad pain in his stomach where Kairi grabbed him. He looked around at Amy's house. Everything was trashed and the windows were broken. The back door was also ripped off its hinges.

"I've got to find Amy" thought Sonic out loud. "Even though she may not want to see me I still have to know she's ok".

He stood up fully. Even though the pain was killing him, his love for Amy was too strong for anything. He took a good look at his surroundings, then zoomed of out of the house.

**Tail's Workshop:**

Tail's was just labelling some epuipment thathe was going to work with, when suddenly he heard the X-Tornado engines start up. He quickly opened up the garage door and looked at the X-Tornado. He then saw Sonic in the cockpit of the plane ready to take off.

"STOP SONIC" yelled Tail's, "I was going to work on it today!".

"Sorry Tail's but this is an emergency" said Sonic calmly as he turned around and was pressing lots of different buttons.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Where are you even going!".

"To save...Amy..." said Sonic quietly.

Tails just stared bewildered at what Sonic had just said. "But...but there's no enough--".

Tails got cut off by Sonic taking off in the X-Tornado. Tails then finished his sentence "Chaos emeralds..."sighed Tails.

**In Space:**

Sonic put the X-Tornado at full power and it was going at its fastest speed. He finally broke through the atmosphere when the X-Tornado started rocking and bumping up and down, side to side. He then looked down and saw a chaos icon flashing red.

"Crap" said Sonic to himself. "Damn stupid chaos power".

Sonic then saw a huge Egg Carrier ship coming his way. He decided to have a bumpy landing on Eggman's ship then fall down into the endless miles of space.

"Here goes" said Sonic a bit shakily.

Sonic then pressed a button that made the wheels come out. He then steered directly towards the Egg Carrier and hoped for a good landing. He then went ontop of the huge ship and touched down on the surface of it. All was going well...until the wheels broke off. When the wheels came off, the plane fell and grinded across the surface with a horrible bumping motion. It then grinded to a halt. He got out and looked at the state of the plane.

"Tails is going to kill me" stated Sonic drearily.

He then remembered his mission and set off to find another plane or something.

**Egg Carrier:**

He was walking insid ethe corridors of the Egg Carrier when suddenly he heard a robot voice speak over the imoticon.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert" siad the robot about 15 times.

Robots came out of each and every door and started firing at Sonic. Sonic did his homing attack and blasted through 7 robots.

"All I want is a plane" said Sonic innocently. "Fine, If you want me you got to catch me first!" said Sonic cheekily.

Sonic then zoomed off down the hall and dodged every single tactic that was thrown at him. He then made his way into a huge cylinder-like room thats had a big whole in the middle of the roof and the floor. He was confused as to what it was when all the doors shut automatically. He was trapped in this room with no way out. He then saw someone coming out of the shadows up above him on this platform. The figure got clearer and he saw who it was. It was Eggman.

"Well well well" said Eggman with a grin. "Look who just happened to stumble acroos my ship".

"What do you want Eggman" said Sonic irratiately. "I'm not here for you".

"Oh, don't you think I know that Sonic" said Eggman politely. "I know exactly what you're here for".

Sonic raised his eyebrows."You do" he said annoyed but curiously.

"But yes of course" said Eggman. "Why wouldn't I?".

Eggman then pushed a button which opened the hole in the roof.

"Is this what you were looking for" asked Eggman innocently looking up at the hole in the roof.

Sonic looked at him then back at the huge hole. Then something caught his eye. Something falling out from the hole. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Amy.

"AMY!" screamed Sonic. He then rushed over to her and caught her on the full.

"Amy!" yelled Sonic. "Speak to me!".

Amy's eyes fluttered open and looked at Sonic.

"S-s-sonic?" said Amy faintly.

Sonic then started to cry tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're ok Amy!" sobbed Sonic.

Amy then put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Then she started to cry.

"Sonic, it's all my fault!" sobbed Amy. "If I didn't trust Kairi with her little 'hard to get' game, none of this would have happened!" sobbed Amy.

"Hard to get?" asked Sonic. "You mean that thing people do to make others jealous?".

"Y-yes" stuttered Amy.

"You were faking that relationship with Shadow the whole time!" said Sonic raising his voice.

"Please, it's a mistake I really regret" said Amy sadly. "I'm so sorry Sonic".

"It's...it's ok Amy" sighed Sonic giving in to the girls charm. "The truth is I lo-"

"This is so boring watching you too catch up, so I'm going to make things interesting" smirked Eggman. "Please say hello to my greatest creation".

Eggman then pushed the same button again which opened the roof once again. Then something swooped to the ground so fast, if you blinked, you would've missed it.

Amy then gasped. The figure stood up and brushed back her extra long hair. It was Kairi.

"Say hello to Kairi everyone" said Eggman. "She deserves a warm welcome".

Amy shuddered and wimpered into Sonic's arms. Sonic held her close and felt her shake.

"Now Kairi, I've got a little job for you" said Eggman mischieviously.

_**Flashback:**_

_Eggman pushed a button and stood back. The tube hatch opened and smoke filled the room. Then out came out body figure very slender and thin._

_"Finally" sighed Eggman. "My hard work is over, your name is Kairi"._

_"K-kairi" stuttered the newly created Kairi._

_"Yes, that's it" said Eggman. "Now here's your mission"._

_"Your mission is to meet this girl named Amy Rose" stated Eggman. Eggman then handed a picture of Amy to Kairi. _

_"Tell this girl about a game called 'hard to get', I programmed you with that information so I don't need to explain that" stated Eggman._

_"After you tell her about this, set her up with Shadow the hedgehog to make this hedeghog called Sonic jealous". Eggman then handed Kairi a picture of Sonic._

_"Try to make Sonic jealous of Amy" stated Eggman. "Then when Sonic falls for Amy, which will happen if you succeed, kidnap Amy and bring her here, so Sonic will come and save her, but instead, you'll be waiting here for him" stated Eggman professionally._

_"Oh, and if anyone gets in the way, don't hold back" stated Eggman seriously._

_"I've got it" said Kairi emotionless. "Now get to it" said Eggman. "I'm counting on you Kairi"._

_"Yes, I understand" said Kairi._

_"Oh, remember, you serve to no one but me" stated Eggman._

_"Understood" said Kairi._

_"Now go, get on with it" said Eggman._

_Kairi nodded, spread out her in-built wings and soared out of the ship._

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Kairi" stated Eggman. "Kill the blue one" said Eggman evilly.

"As you wish" stated Kairi. She then turned back to Sonic and Amy. She stood still for a while until her wings that were planted in her back came out and spread out wide. Her hair came alive. She then flapped her wings and went up in the air. She then came back down charging at Sonic and ready to strike.

Whoa, that was a long chapter, my eyes are squares lol. Hope you liked it. If you did...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...lol. I really love getting them, so i wouldn't mind to hear what you think. Well until the next chapter...sayonarra!


	7. Fighting a Losing Battle

"Hard to Get"

Part 7

Thanx to the people who have reviewed so far, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in a while...school and my other SonAmy story called for my work so I'm sorry about that:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Kairi.

**Eggman's Ship:**

Kairi flew down from the ceiling with her fist stretched out ready to wipe out Sonic. She was coming down so fast she seemed like a black blur. Sonic lifted Amy into his arms and ran across to the other side to avoid Kairi's impact. Kairi reacted quickly and halted her speed before she smacked head-first into the ground. She turned to where Sonic had ran with Amy and sped towards them. Sonic placed Amy down in a nook beside a metal door and told her to stay there and don't move. Just as he was saying this, Kairi came up and came into contact with his right side. Sonic flew to the left and smacked hard into a glass wall.

"SONIC!" yelled Amy getting up panickly.

"D-don't g-go n-near her" said Sonic in a weak tone. "I-I'll b-be fine".

"Listen to the idiot if you know what's good for you" said Kairi forcefully.

Amy just stared blankly at her, then back at Sonic. She didn't know what to do. Sonic was getting pounded and Kairi was all powered up and stuff, and she couldn't do a thing about it! Just as she was pondering with worried thoughts, Kairi ran fast over to Sonic and kicked him in the chest. Sonic tumbled over and clenched his chest in pain. He was having trouble breathing and was winded badly. Kairi then walked over to him and stared him in the eyes. Sonic saw no remorse or mercy in her face whatsoever. She then lifted her big black high-boots and placed it on his neck.Sonic tried to roll over to avoid it, but the pain was too painful to do anything. He just laid there gasping for air and looking at Kairi with scared eyes. Kairi then pushed down on his throat which caught Sonic by surprise and caused him immense pain.

"Had enough yet?" said Kairi smirking. "Cause I'm having a great time".

Sonic couldn't answer. He thought he was going to pass out soon if he didn't breathe some air. Then, Kairi lifted her foot off his throat and watched him gasp for air.

"I really pity you" said Kairi blankly. "You're pathetic".

Kairi spread out her wings and flew up until she got to the top. Eggman was on the balcony chanting about Kairi's victory and that she's the best. Kairi smiled down at Sonic and then got into position. She then flew down very veyr fast. Her hair then came alive and looked more deadly then ever. She was just about at Sonic's chest when she got the surprise of her life. It was Amy. Kairi tried to manouvere past Amy to get to Sonic but no avail. Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer and struck Kairi in the shoulder. Kairi soared to the right of Amy and slid on the floor until she came in contact with the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SONIC AGAIN, GOT IT?" screamed Amy at Kairi.

Kairi got up and flicked her hair back into place. She then started to walk over to Amy calmly. Amy pulled back her Piko-Piko Hammer and was ready to strike again when Kairi stopped in front of Amy and put out her hand. Amy just looked at her hand and was confused.

"Good hit Amy" said Kairi smiling. "I guess I deserved that".

"Huh?" said Amy confused. "What do you mean, why are you being nice to me!".

"Because I don't want to be mean anymore" said Kairi with a smile. "Shake my hand?".

Amy looked at Kairi's hand, eyeing it off as if it was sheep brains. Amy reached over cautiously and put her hand in hers. They then shook hands and smiled at each other.

"So...you're...all good now...right?" said Amy with a worried smile.

"Of course I am good" said Kairi smiling. "But the thing is don't you just hate it when evil people lie about their agenda".

Kairi then squeezed Amy's hand tightly and threw her over near the space hole. Amy gasped as she was flung and landed on the floor like a brick. Amy was struggling to get up, but she was extremely angry. Kairi started to walk over to Amy, while Sonic just laid there in amazement. He couldn't believe that Amy saved his life, but was so damn gulliable to believe that Kairi chick. He then didn't feel as much pain as he did before, at least he had his breath back. He got up, quite shakily and started to run over to where Amy was. She was so close to that space hole, that one more kick and she would've fallen in.

"Get away from me you witch!" yelled Amy.

Kairi didn't make any sign of emotion except for evil in her eyes. Her hair then came alive and she looked very very very scary right now. Amy was defencless wihtout her Piko-Piko Hammer, which she lost while she got thrown. Kairi then stopped about two meters away from Amy and just stared at her. Amy was waiting for Kairi's next move. Then Sonic called out to Amy to get out of the way. Kairi looked back at Sonic and grinned she then faced Amy and ran towards her. Amy dodged Kairi's first punch and her second but was not aware of her counter-attack. Kairi then kicked Amy in the back and watched her fly over the railings and to the edge of the space hole. Sonic watched in horror as Amy's face went white and she tumbled over the edge. He then went to supersonic speed to rescue Amy. Amy was holding on for dear life.

"Help me Sonic!" screamed Amy in fear.

"Hold on tight Amy!" yelled Sonic in a worried tone. He then got in a meters distance away from her when he was smacked in the face by Kairi which sent him flying back. Kairi laughed and walked over to Amy.

"Well well well" said Kairi evilly. "You looked scared".

Amy screamed as Kairi stopmed on one of Amy's hands, which caused her to let go and have only one hand support her weight. Amy struggled to get her other hand to hold again, but she was too exhausted. She just looked up at Kairi and started to cry.

Sonic then came and punched Kairi in the back which caused her to topple over the side and enter the space hole. As she fell she spread her wings and flew straight back up. Sonic got Amy's ahnd and pulled her up and out of the hole. He then was about to run for it when Kairi came and knocked Sonic in the head whihc caused him to fall badly and drop Amy. Amy slid over the floor and stopped wiht blood trailing down her face. Kairi looked at her and said,

"I've had enough of you pipsqueak, you're making my job a lot more difficult".

Sonic then crawled over to Amy and huddled her. Then as Amy started to cry again Sonic kissed her. He felt her hot tears and warm blood connect with his face. He felt like he could stay this way with her forever. But then the moment then ended to a tragic happening. Kairi screamed in anger in seeing them kiss and rushed up to Amy's side and commanded her hair to throw her over the edge. Her hair stretched around Amy's waist and lifted her from her first ever kiss. Amy then screamed and struggled to get out of the grip. But it was hopeless. Sonic got up shakily and edged his way over to her, since the pain in his head was killing him. He reached out for Amy and stretched his hand as long as it can go. Sonic's eyes widened after he saw Kairi throw Amy off the edge. Amy's face was like stone. Sonic was pale as a ghost. He then ran over, as fast as his sick body would take him and looked over the edge. There was Amy, falling into the never-ending miles of space. Sonic then started to cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sonic through all of his tears. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HER I LOVED HER!".

"Tsk tsk tsk" said Kairi shaking her head. "Such a tremendous loss, now she's gone get it?".

Sonic then stood up and looked up at Kairi. His tear and blood-stained face started to grow angry. He felt like he had lost apart of himself. Kairi was going to pay for this. Sonic turned around fully and looked at Kairi's face. He then shook with anger and screamed. It was time to avenge his one-true loves death, once...and for all.

Well that was number 7! Hope ya liked it! You should check out my other story "Forbidden Love". Yes, it is a sonamy one lol. Well please review this chapter...ok hope to hear from you soon!


	8. Revenge

**"Hard to Get"**

Part 8

Welcome to the chapter 8 of Hard to Get! Thanx to all of the people who have reviewed so far...I really appreciate it! Well I'll just get on with it then shall I?

P.S. Feel free to message me...I love talking to peeps :) and if u have MSN...then add me..my addy is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Kairi.

**Eggman's Ship:**

All that was in Sonic's mind right now was Amy's pale, white face as she flew over the edge. It was haunting him. It just replayed in his head over and over again. He was angry as hell. He felt hatred, angst and sadness. Amy was gone. She was gone from this world. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Sonic...can you just GET OVER IT ALREADY!" shouted Kairi in an annoyed voice. "She's friggen gone, can't you see that you stupid moron!".

"Don't...talk...to...me...like...that" said Sonic stuttering with anger. "You know nothing about Amy...and you never will thanks to your doing".

"Boo hoo is all I'm going to say" said Kairi in a bored voice. "Grow up Sonic".

"How would you feel..." said Sonic faintly. "How would you feel...if someone so important to you...someone who has a special place in your heart...went from this world without you and could never come back...".

"I don't have anyone like that in my life...I wasn't created to 'feel' emotions" said Kairi knowingly.

"Well...Well it feels...like...you've lost the need to live...but you'd never know because YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL MURDERING BITCH!" screamed Sonic. "AND I WILL HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!".

"Woopdi friggen do" said Kairi rolling her eyes. "Shut up...you're hurting my ears".

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU HORE!" yelled Sonic.

Kairi just rolled her eyes again and looked quite bored. Now all you could hear was Eggman laughing his gut off and yelling out to Kairi words of encouragement. Then Eggman stopped. Without any warning at all. He seemed to be mezmorised with something down from the balcony. Kairi had a look of astonishment on her face as she looked at Sonic. Sonic was glowing a goldish colour that was mixed with red and black. He was starting to glow brightly and rise up into the air. His eyes were black with no pupils at all. He started to shake and his fists clenched together. Then suddenly all the glass started to break. The railings of the space hole bent, the balcony that Eggman was seated on ripped off its hinges and Eggman went flying across the room.

Kairi was shielding herself with her wings and trying to not get lost in space. Sonic on the other hand was just staying calmly in mid-air not moving nor lifting his head. Eggman then crawled over to a control panel and reached out his hand and slammed down on a green button. As this happened, big metal sliding doors automatically came around each of the shattered glass which was the reason that everything was flying out into space, and closed the gap. They then stopped worrying about flying out into space. Kairi was the first to break the silence.

"YOU FRIGGEN IDIOT!" yelled Kairi. "YOU NEARLY GOT US ALL LOST IN SPACE!".

"What...is he..?" said Eggman.

Sonic then lifted his head up which surprised both Eggman and Kairi. He then spoke in a scary, raspy tone.

"I...am ExoSonic" whispered Sonic in a scary tone.

"E-ExoS-Sonic?" questioned Eggman stuttering. "It...It can't be!".

"The one and only doctor" said Sonic cooly.

Sonic then turned to face Kairi. His face was filled with rage and hatred. He then clenched his fists and spoke.

"Now...it's your turn...to die" said Sonic angrily.

"I think you're overreacting a bit" said Kairi carelessly. "I mean come on...you didn't have tp put the tough guy act on for us".

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" screamed Sonic in rage.

Sonic then rushed towards Kairi and pulled back his fist. Just as he was about to strike Kairi quickly got out of the way and spread her wings and was about to fly up.Sonic then grinned. He then disappeared out of thin air and appeared in front of Kairi. Kairi gasped with shock. Sonic then pounded her with his fist so hard, that when she hit the floor, the walls shook. Kairi shook her head. She got up and made her hair come alive. She then flew up near Sonic ready to strike but Sonic was too quick for her. He then disappeared and came behind Kairi. Kairi quickly turned and made her hair grab Sonic. Sonic then clenched his teeth as her pitch black hair wrapped around him. He then smiled and yelled.

A black and blue electricity cloud surrounded Sonic. The electricity then found its way onto Kairi's hair which was wrapped around Sonic. It followed the hair till it reached her body. Kairi tried to release her hair off of Sonic's body but she was stuck there because of the force of his electricity cloud. It then struck Kairi with thousands of vaults. Kairi started screaming. She was in a lot of pain. She got on her knees and started to cry.

"STOP!" screamed Kairi. "STOP IT PLEASE!".

Sonic stared at her no sorrow at all for the girl in immense pain.

"You caused Amy and I pain" said Sonic. "So it's your turn now".

Sonic watched as she screamed louder and louder. She then started to have smoke emit off of her. Sonic then stopped forcing his electrcity onto her and watched as she flunked onto the ground in pain and exhaustion. She wasn't moving one bit. She had burn marks everywhere over her body. Eggman was in the distance watching what was happening.

Sonic then went over to Kairi and looked down on her. He then kicked her hard in her side. She didn't flinch. It looked like she was dead. Then he heard clapping. Eggman strolled over to Sonic in an ordinary fashion.

"Sonic!" said Eggman gleefully. "You defeated her, I'm surprised".

"It sounds like you're happy I killed your creation" said Sonic blankly. "That's not you".

"It doesn't matter to me" said Eggman carelessly. "She hesistates when you ask her to kill somebody".

"But, wasn't she just doing her what you ordered by her own will?" asked Sonic raising his voice.

"Well somebody had to program her" said Eggman.

"You mean...YOU told her to kill Amy!" said Sonic clenching his teeth.

"Well no...actually it was supposed to be you but I told her to kill anybody who gets in the way" said Eggman.

Sonic then punched Eggman...hard. Eggman went soaring across the room and stopped as he hit the wall. Eggman then went unconcious. Sonic then turned to the bent railings of the space hole. He then saw a teared bit of Amy's dress caught on them. He took the piece of material off the railings and then held it close to his heart. He then started to cry.

"The only person that understood me most...is gone" sobbed Sonic. "WHY?...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!".

He then changed back to his normal self. He clutched the piece of material with all his might. He didn't know what to do without Amy in his life. He had been such an ungrateful asshole to her. He then started to cry even more tears. As he was about to scream he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like an aircraft of some kind. He then turned around and his eyes widened.

Well that was chapter 8! Hope you guys liked it! If you peeps like SonAmy stories then you should check out my other story Forbidden Love...it's very good. Well please please please review! I think there might be only a few more chapters left...well ja mata


	9. A find, an escape and a loss

**Hard to Get**

Part 9

Welcome to Chapter 9! This story is nearing it's end...yes I know it's sad I know hehe. But I've got some writing to do and I'm going to start right...now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Kairi.

**Eggman's Ship:**

Sonic turned around and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he was having an illusion, a wonderful illusion. He rubbed his eyes with his sore, bleeding hands and looked up again. He saw it again so he rubbed his eyes another time. He then looked up but it was still there.

"_This is NOT real...this is NOT REAL!" _shouted Sonic in his head.

"Sonic?" said a voice. "I found you!".

Sonic then knew it was real. He couldn't believe it. The X-Twister (A/N: I made that up on the spot). Tails back-up ship. Was right in front of him, and Tails was in the cockpit. Sonic couldn't believe it. The hatch then opened and not only Tails, but Shadow also sped towards him.

"SONIC!" yelled Tails. "ARE YOU OK!".

"Obviously...he's not" stated Shadow in a matter-of-fact way.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails. "Say something!".

"He's not 5 metres away Tails" said Shadow annoyed with Tails shouting. "I'm pretty sure Son--".

"She's gone...and it's all my fault" stuttered Sonic, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Who's gone Sonic?" asked Tails curiously.

"Amy's gone...isn't she Sonic?" asked Shadow with sympathy in his voice.

Sonic then burst into tears. He just let it all out and started yelling and screaming. His tears went everywhere and he wouldn't stop.

Tails then smiled at Sonic. He then whispered something to Shadow who nodded and went back to the ship.

"I LOVED HER SO MUCH AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!" yelled Sonic crying even more. "She thought I was a jerk and I didn't realise that I actually was being a jerk! I suppose I couldn't see that over my bloody stupid ego!".

"S-Sonic?" said a quaint little voice.

Sonic looked up through his tear-stained, cut and graze filled hands to who spoke those words. His eyes widened and it looked like he had just seen a ghost. There he saw standing at the hatch opening, was a sight for sore eyes. It was Amy.

Amy had bandages around the tope left of her head. She also had bandages on her right arm, her chest area and her right leg. Shadow was helping her walk down the ramp and onto the cracked, floor of Eggman's ship. Sonic just stared at her walking towards him. Amy halted in front of him and started crying. Sonic then got up shakily and looked at her crying into her hands. Sonic was at a loss for words. He then took Amy's hands, pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Sonic then started to cry and laugh at the same time. Amy then did the same.

"Ok, I'm confused" said Shadow puzzled.

"It's a wonderful thing" said Tails dreamily. "Seeing these two lovers together".

"But what is there to laugh about? And why did they start crying?" questioned Shadow watching the couple laughing while kissing. "Are they that bad at kissing?".

"Like you'd know how to kiss" scoffed Tails.

"HEY!" yelled Shadow. "Shut your mouth!".

"The reason they're laughing...is because they are very happy to see each other" stated Tails. "And they are crying because they are tears of joy".

"I'm not even going to try and interpret that lovey-dovey crap" said Shadow forcefully.

Sonic and Amy broke apart and hugged. They didn't hug as tightly as they would've wanted to because they were both very sore and weak. Sonic then turned and smiled at Tails and Shadow.

"How did you guys know...where I was?" asked Sonic still holding Amy.

"Well I--" started Shadow.

"Let me explain" stated Tails, ignoring the fury going through Shadow's face. "Well, when Sonic stole the ship and said he was going after Amy, I ran to Shadow's apartment to ask him where Amy was because I heard that they were going on a date that day. He wasn't in his apartment so I looked elsewhere. I found him rushing around with a panicked face. He asked me if I had seen Sonic and I told him about Sonic taking the X-Tornado. He told me to get the X-Twister and to take him with me".

"And?" asked Sonic talking through tears of joy.

"Well when I started it up" said Tails. "Shadow told me to go into space, and there I would find Sonic. I asked him why and he said he had this weird feeling that you were in space. So we set off into space. We were going in circles until we saw Eggman's Ship with the X-Tornado on it, badly parked I might add". said Tails looking at Sonic.

"Well, I was in a rush" shrugged Sonic.

"Anyway, we went flying towards it when the chaos emerald started reacting strangely. It went up and down up and down. We went right under Eggman's Ship and were about to pull ourselves up from the turbulance when something fell onto the X-Tornado. Shadow looked out of the cockpit and realised it was Amy. Shadow climbed out and brought her inside. We fixed her up and flew on board and that's the end" said Tails out of breath.

"Thank you" said Amy smiling widely at Tails and Shadow. "I don't know how to thank you enough...".

"Aw Ames, you're our friend!" said Tails. "As if we'd just let you fall!".

"That's a stupid theory" said Shadow blankly.

Amy just laughed and grinned a cheerful grin. Sonic then spoke.

"Amy I need to tell you something" said Sonic seriously.

"O-Ok" stuttered Amy. "Go ahead Sonic".

"Well, I want to tell you this and it's words that are very close to my heart" stated Sonic.

"Ok what is it you have to tell me Sonic?" asked Amy a bit faintly.

"What I want to tell you is--" started Sonic.

He was interupted by the shaking of the ground he was standing on. Everything started to shake and alarms went off and things started falling and breaking.

"What's going on!" Amy, Tails and Shadow shouted in unison.

Sonic didn't like that he was disturbed during his speech but he had to get them all of the ship. It was going to collapse any minute and he couldn't think of losing another one of them again. He then went into action.

"Amy, Tails and Shadow!" yelled Sonic. "Let's move onto the ship quickly!".

"Right!" said Amy and Tails who ran off towards the ship. There was just one voice missing...Shadow's.

"Shadow we have to get onto the ship right now or else this Egg Carrier is going to blow up with you on it!" said Sonic forcefully.

"There's just one person I want to justify from existance" stated Shadow.

"What in heck are you talking about Shadow, you're wasting time!" yelled Sonic.

Shadow then pointed over to the rubble and stated that 'she' wasn't going to quit. Sonic looked over at the mountain of rubble and noticed a figure emerging from it.

"Oh god no" said Sonic, fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to stay and finish her off" stated Shadow.

"Are you crazy Shadow! This place is going to blow up any minute with her in it so why waste your time when we could've been out of here already!" yelled Sonic.

"The reason I want to beat her 'myself' is because I know she had something to do with the death of Maria and I'm not letting that slide" stated Shadow.

"But...you're going to be blown up! Is that what you really want!" asked Sonic disbelievingly.

Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded. Kairi was starting to get up. She got on her knees and looked up at the two hedgehogs and the plane. Her face was grotesque. Half of her flesh from her face was ripped off and only her robot face mould was visible with her purple eye in her eye socket.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" screamed Kairi in a scary, loud tone.

She got up fully and the sight was disgusting. Flesh was melting off of her body and her robot limbs were visible. Her in-built wings were half-burnt off and all you could see was her metal wing frame. Her hair was still intact though. She then started walking towards them.

"Sonic, leave, now" said Shadow. "And hurry up about it".

"Are you sure about this buddy?" asked Sonic not wanting to leave his friend behind. "I really don't want to leave you here".

"I've made up my mind" stated Shadow. "And I'm going to kill this monster for Maria".

Sonic put his hand on Shadow's shoulder and stated with sorrow in his voice that he would miss him and that he had been a great conrad. Sonic gave him the salute, and Shadow did the same. Sonic then zoomed off to the X-Twister. He told Amy and Tails about Shadow avenging Maria and that he wanted to stay there and take Kairi out. Before the plane took off Amy shouted out of the cockpit area a message to Shadow.

"THANK YOU SHADOW!" yelled Amy nearly crying again. "I'LL NEVER EVER FORGET YOU!".

Shadow nodded then turned away from the plane to face Kairi. Tails powered up the plane and then zoomed out of the near-exploding ship. They all looked back at the ship not saying a word.

"Well, well, well" scoffed Shadow. "Would you look who it is?".

"Shadow?" questioned Kairi. "I thought you got the point a few years ago when that ferret Maria died".

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MARIA YOU BITCH!" screamed Shadow.

"Too late" stated Kairi. "After all these years of trying to find and kill each other, it's come down to this. I was so intended to kill you when you were with Amy, but I stuck to my game".

"Stop talking you staller and let's fight!" yelled Shadow.

"Ready when you are" smirked Kairi.

The two rivals then pounced at each other and contacted at tremendous force. The fight was on.

**X-Twister:**

Everyone was at a loss for words. Shadow was going to be blown apart at cataclismic force because of something to do with Maria (Amy and Tails don't know the whole story), and they were flying off without them. It was a sad thought. A huge 'boom' was heard and a huge force of light. The trio looked back and saw the Eggman Ship in millions of tiny pieces. Debris was everywhere and not a single sign of life was visible. Amy, Tails and Sonic slouched. Shadow...was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was Chapter 9 peeps! Hope you guys liked it! If you did plz plz plz review! I'd really appreaciate it. And thanx to all of the people who reviewed the previous chapter :) Well I think there might only be one chapter left. If you think there should be more plz let me know...I'll give you a lil' hint..._there's going to be a sequel!_ shush! hehe well plz review and thanx for reading! ja mata!


	10. Homecoming

**Hard to Get**

Part 10

Here is Chapter 10! Sorry if I didn't update for a while...with the end of term 1 of school so close, I have had to study a lot...I hate studying, anyway here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends, but I do own Kairi.

**X-Twister:**

Sonic, Amy and Tails were completely silent. All that could be heard was the engine of the X-Twister roaring with power. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone had just seen Eggman's Ship blow up into a million pieces with Shadow on it. Shadow had stayed there to fight for his beloved Maria, and he had also saved thier lives as well. He had stayed behind to defeat Kairi. Amy was still silently crying and fidgeting with her hands, while Tails was steering the X-Twister without any expression on his face. Sonic was quitetly mourning inside of his head, but he didn't want to show any sign of sadness because heroes don't cry.

"Come on guys" smiled Sonic. "Shadow wouldn't have wanted us to be sad".

Amy and Tails just stared up at Sonic for a moment then went back to settling their emotions.

"You can't be sad forever" stated Sonic with a shaky grin on his face. "Shadow wouldn't want us grieving over his death!".

"Sonic" said Amy looking over at him with tears still flowing. "It's ok...It's ok to cry".

"I'm fine Amy!" said Sonic with a faulty grin. "I don't have the urge to cry at all!".

"Just because you're a hero" said Amy in a quiet tone. "Doesn't mean...you can't cry".

"But I don't--" started Sonic.

"Everyone needs to cry" said Amy. "Even if they are heroes".

"She's right Sonic" stated Tails faintly. "Everyone cries".

"Shadow is your mate" said Amy, tears swelling in her eyes again. "And he just got blasted into millons of pieces".

Sonic looked down at his feet and didn't say a word.

"Shadow saved us and fought for Maria" stated Amy. "He did this for Maria, and us".

Tails nodded and then started to cry. Sonic stood still staring at his own feet.

"Sonic, cry, cry for Shadow's sake" said Amy hinting a smile. "If you cry, then it'll show Shadow how much you cared for him".

Amy slowly held out her hands motioning for Sonic to come cry in her arms. Sonic looked up at Amy and clenched his eyes shut. He then leaped into Amy's arms and locked his arms around her waist and started to cry. Amy was takenaback by the sudden change of Sonic's mood but nontheless, wrapped her arms around him and started crying as well.

"That feels better doesn't it Sonic?" said Amy trying to hold back most of her tears. "Heroes really can cry".

"Yeah" said Sonic shakily. "This crying stuff ain't half bad"

Amy and Tails laughed. Sonic started smiling again. They all remembered the good times they had with Shadow. Now that he was gone, it was going to be much more different. As they were trying to think positive, thier planet came into view. Sonic then hugged Amy and kissed her on the cheek. They were nearly back home. They all smiled at the sight of their home planet, but all kept Shadow in their hearts.

**Mobius:**

Tails swiftly landed down onto the ground with no troubles at all. He landed the X-Twister in a grassy patch, just a few miles away from their residences. As soon as Amy got off the plane she buckled onto the ground and kissed it. She hated turbulance while flying and was glad to be on land again. Sonic laughed at seeing her kiss the ground. He then pulled her up and swept her off her feet. Amy giggled cutely while Tails rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Are you guys finished already" said Tails with a sigh.

"Just 'cause you're jealous pal" sneered Sonic.

"Yeah right!" shouted Tails blushing.

"Hahaha" laughed Sonic. "It was a joke pal, take it easy!".

"Yeah, a joke, right" stated Tails.

"Let's go home" said Amy smiling.

Sonic and Tails nodded, climbed back into the X-Twister and flew back to their homes.

**Tails Workshop:**

Tails landed smoothly in front of his garage door and couldn't wait to enter his beloved workshop again. He opened the cockpit and let himself and Sonic and Amy out. He then ran to his garage door and swung it open. He got the surprise of his life when he saw all of his friends standing in his workshop.

"WELCOME BACK!" shouted all of his friends in unison.

"Wha...?" said Tails trailing off in shock.

Cream than ran up to Tails and gave him a tight hug. Tails looked at Cream, still shocked at how they were all in his workshop, and how they even knew that he had gone off with Shadow to save Sonic and Amy.

"Are you surprised to see us!" asked Cream smiling.

"Well of course I am" stated Tails still shocked. "You're all in my workshop afterall".

"Where's Mr Sonic and Amy!" said Cream worried. "You saved them right Tails?".

"Yeah, they're fine Cream" said Tails sadly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" stated Rouge.

"Oh, hi Rouge" said Tails smiling faintly. "I'm not sad that I saved them no, but I'm not the one you should give credit to".

"Well, who else helped save them Tails?" asked Cream

"Shadow" stated Tails, eyes swelling with tears. "He saved us all from that robot girl who tried to kill Amy and Sonic".

"Did Mr Shadow really do that!" said Cream curiously.

"Yes, but unfortunately" said Tails shakily. "He gave up his life for us".

After Tails had said that everything went quiet. Everyone was staring at Tails like he had something strange written on his face. Knuckles was the first to speak.

"Uh, Tails" said Knuckles raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean Shadow gave his life?".

"I mean he's...he's...passed away" said Tails now having tears stream down his cheeks.

Knuckles then started laughing. Tails just looked appaled at what Knuckles actions just were.

"How can you laugh at something like that!" yelled Tails. "How awful is--".

"Tails, I think you're seriously mistaken" stated Knuckles trying to hold in his laugh. "Shadow hasn't 'passed away' ".

"What, what do you mean?" said Tails confused. "I saw Eggmans Ship blow up with Shadow on there!".

"You must've underestimated the power of chaos control" said a blank voice behind Big the Cat.

Big stepped aside. Tails eyes widened at who he saw. Sonic and Amy were just coming into the workshop when they froze at who they saw. It was Shadow.

Well there was Chapter 10! Hope you peeps liked it :) I'm sorry if it wasn't that long but I promise the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter, so stay tuned for the finale! and please review, it means the world to me, ok bibi for now

Kyoru-Sonamy Fan


	11. A Nerveracking Proposal Final Chapter!

**Hard to Get**

Part 11--Final Chapter

Hello everybody, and welcome to the final chapter of Hard to Get. You don't know how sorry I am for not updating this story in like a month! I had been concentrating on my other 2 stories for a while, and I have also had a lot of commitments for school...but I'm going along okay now though! So here goes the final chapter of Hard to Get! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Kairi.

**Tails Workshop:**

Sonic, Amy and Tails were frozen in place with shock. Shadow, the person which they saw get blown up with the Eggman Ship explosion, was standing in front of them with nothing but a single band-aid.

"It...it can't be" stuttered Tails faintly. "W--we saw the ship explode...and you didn't get out of the ship so...".

"It's impossible!" interupted Amy. "Even if you did chaos control, by the time you beat that Kairi girl, the ship would've already exploded!".

"Ah, it might seem that way" said Shadow folding his arms. "But it was thanks to that Kairi girl that I got to use chaos control".

"How so" said Amy sounding disbelieving.

"She thrusted me into the air, and it was there I used chaos control, fast and effectively it worked out" said Shadow boldly.

"So...i-is Kairi gone?" asked Amy shyly.

"I'd say so, you don't have to worry about her anymore Amy" stated Shadow.

"Thank you, Shadow" said Amy.

Amy jumped up onto Shadow and gave him a big bear hug. Sonic started tapping his foot at how long Amy was hugging Shadow. Sonic then cleared his throat. Amy noticed and hopped off of Shadow like he was some type of germ.

There was then silence. Sonic walked over to Shadow and had a 'manly' hug. Everyone went over to Sonic, Amy, Tails and Shadow and started congratulating them and giving them hugs.

"It's time for a celebration!" shouted Rouge happily. "Everybody back to my house!".

Everyone yelled for joy and all in a big group, bustled out the door to Rouge's house.

**Rouge's House:**

Everyone rushed to Rouge's house in a big crowd. People were staring at this mob of 'animals' running down the street jumping over park benches and hiking over peoples property. They got to Rouge's house and Amy started crying tears of joy, mainly because she was safely back on Mobius with her great friends. Rouge turned the music on loud and strated organising snacks and drinks for everyone.

Rouge got out her dance revolution and everyone rushed to it. Amy was so hungry, she could've eaten a horse right then and there. She then went over to Cream and gave her a big hug and a nice chat.

"Nice to have you back Sonic" said Knuckles shaking Sonic's hand.

"It's good to be back" said Sonic with a sigh.

"I've got good news" said Knuckles wiht an eager smile.

"What? You finally bought that cowboy hat you wanted?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles just stared at Sonic and raised his eyebrow. "How long have you known about that hat?".

"Never mind, so what's the good news?" asked Sonic.

"I'm going out with the one and only Rouge!" said Knuckles doing a little dance.

"When did this happen?" asked Sonic.

"A week ago!" said Knuckles. "She and I totally--".

"Oh Knuckles!" said Rouge in a seductive tone. "Can you come and _help_ me in the kitchen?".

Knuckles stared blankly for a moment until he went into the kitchen smirking a very wide, cheesy grin.

"What an idiot" sighed Sonic. "God, why am I so nervous!".

"Nervous about what?" asked Cream innocently, who scared the pants off of Sonic. (A/N: Sonic doesn't even wear pants!)

"God Cream, you scared me!" said Sonic holding his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, but what are you nervous about?" said Cream.

"Um, uh, er, grown up stuff" stuttered Sonic. "_Good one you moron_" thought Sonic.

"Grown up stuff?" asked Cream. "Like what? Lovey Dovey stuff?".

"Wha?" choked Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, you're sweating!" said Cream grabbing out her hanky and handing it to Sonic.

"Thanks Cream" said Sonic, taking the hanky with shaking hands.

"There you are!" said Amy, who had been looking for Sonic.

"A-Amy!" said Sonic in a squeaky voice.

"Hey ya Sonic" said Amy with a wave. "You want to come and dance?".

"Uh, I'd rather not, thanks anyway" said Sonic walking away.

"But, I wanted you to dance with me!" said Amy catching up with Sonic.

"I'm just not in the mood for dancing" claimed Sonic.

"Sonic are you alright?" questioned Amy, beginning to worry.

"I'm fine" said Sonic. "Just need a rest".

"Okay, I won't bother you then, call me if you need anything!" said Amy with a smile.

Sonic nodded and walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom Rouge had. He felt sick in the stomach and dizzy in the head. He was so nervous, he thought he was going to throw up. He then thought it over, and decided to do it right here right now. He just hoped for the best.

"Amy!" yelled Sonic.

"Coming my darling!" yelled Amy, running upstairs to the spare room.

Sonic was so nervous he nearly fainted. He was sweating so much it felt like he had been for a 20 minute shower. He kept fiddling with his fingers until she came into the room.

"What is it that you need Sonic?" said Amy skipping over to Sonic's bedside. "A drink? Some soup? Some medicine?".

"Um, actually, what I wanted to ask you was, um" stuttered Sonic, sweat pouring down his face.

"Hmm?"

"What I wanted to ask you is...um, er, uh" stuttered Sonic.

Sonic's nerves then took over him and blurted out something entirely different.

"If I could have some WATER!" yelled Sonic, clenching his fists. "_Oh My God_" thought Sonic.

"Um, sure!" said Amy who skipped out of the room to get some water.

"Idiot Idiot Idiot!" yelled Sonic, hitting his head hard.

Sonic then rose up his courage and rushed out of the room.

"Amy wait up!" yelled Sonic reaching out to stop Amy in her tracks.

"Sonic, you shouldn't be running when you're feeling unwell!" said Amy worried.

"Amy, listen to me" said Sonic pulling her in close to him. "The reason I'm unwell is well, I'm really nervous about something I want to ask you".

"Sonic, you can ask me anything!" said Amy in confidence.

"Alright well here goes" said Sonic taking a deep breath.

"Ask away Sonic" said Amy smiling.

Sonic then, without warning, got on one knee and held Amy's hand.

"S-Sonic!" said Amy, stuttering over her curiousity. "W-What are y-you doing!".

"Amy, I've been thinking, and, I think that, well,..".

"What S-Sonic!" asked Amy, nervous as to what he was going to say.

"I...I love you Amy" said Sonic holding her hand tightly.

"W-Wha?" said Amy trailing off.

"And that's why I want to ask you...for your hand in marraige" said Sonic, bowing his head donw to face the ground.

Amy just stared at Sonic with wide eyes. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and some started to fall.

"S-S-Sonic, this i-isn't a j-joke is i-it!" stuttered Amy through her tears.

"I don't intend this as a joke Amy, but if that's the way you feel..." said Sonic.

"S-so this i-isn't a joke?" asked Amy, choking through her tears.

Sonic shook his head side to side. He then looked up at Amy and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring Amy, but if you agree to my proposal, I will get you the finest ri--".

Sonic's sentence was muffled by Amy screaming for joy and jumping on Sonic, so fast in fact, he fell back in an instance.

"OF COURSE I WILL ACCEPT!" screamed Amy. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SONIC!".

Sonic got up and swung Amy around the room, and then pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. Then, all of the party came running up the stairs fearing something had happened, since Amy's screams were so loud.

"Is something wrong!" yelled Tails who pushed to the front.

"What's wrong!" yelled Shadow and Knuckles in unison. (Knuckles had ran from the kitchen with Rouge).

Everyone stopped at the top of the staircase to look at what there was to look at in front of them. Amy and Sonic had their heads together. Amy was crying and smiling at the same time. Sonic was laughing and was getting watery eyes. Everyone didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Uh, can one of you explain why you're like crying and laughing?" asked Rouge, who had just come from the kitchen.

Amy nor Sonic didn't answer Rouge. They didn't even notice the people which had gathered around them, watching them.

"Well?" asked Rouge putting her hand on her hip.

They still ignored her.

"WELL DAMMIT!" yelled Rouge, getting impatient.

Sonic and Amy then snapped out of their little world and looked at Rouge. Rouge stared at them angrily. But Rouge did not expect what happened next. Amy jumped onto Rouge and started screaming 'I'm getting married' so loud, Rouge's eardrums would've burst.

When everyone heard what Amy had said, everyone's mouths opened wide, and eyes were not blinking.

"Is...is this true Sonic?" asked Tails, still in shock.

Sonic stared at Tails and didn't react for a while. Sonic then nodded, winked and held the thumbs up to Tails. Tails' smile windened a new length and he started cheering. As soon as the news sunk in, everyone started congratulating the pair on their new relationship.

"I'm going to plan the wedding dress and the bridal party dress!" yelled Rouge, putting her hand up.

"I'm planning the reception!" yelled Tails and Knuckles in unison.

"I'm going to plan the decorations!" yelled Cream, very excited.

"Whoa whoa whoa" said Sonic holding his hands up. "Just a minute".

Everyone thought they took the preparations too far. Maybe they should've left some for the pair getting married.

"What's Shadow doing for the wedding?" asked Sonic with a shrug of his shoulders.

Everyone wasn't expecting that at all. They all started laughing. Even Shadow started laughing.

"Let's get started on this wedding then yeah!" yelled everybody.

Amy hugged Sonic, and Sonic kissed Amy. Everything was going great in the life of the pair of hedgehogs. The wedding was going to take a lot of planning and a lot of effort. Everything was perfect.

**Somewhere Unknown:**

A hand, with flesh ripping off extended out of a pile of debris. The hand grabbed onto a solid piece of debris and pulled herself out of the rubble. It was dark, but you could see the silouhette through the light of the moon. She reached up to the sky and extended her now broken wings, and yelled and angry roar.

"It is time" said Kairi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was the final chapter of Hard to Get! Oh, and don't fret! This story is having a sequel, so don't worry if you thought the ending wasn't a proper ending! Please review so I will be encouraged to write a sequel! Until the sequel, most likely called Hard to Get 2 (How original :P) Sayonnara!


End file.
